Le doux-amer d'un fruit immature
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Genos aime bien la petite vie tranquille qu'il mène avec Saitama - certes parsemée de monstres et de combats, mais il s'y était fait depuis longtemps. Tout aurait pu continuer à se passer sereinement s'il n'avait pas commencé à se sentir jaloux...
1. Konbini

**Personnages :** Saitama et Genos (personne d'autres de prévus pour le moment

 **Rating** : G (pas d'évolution de rating prévue)

 **Genres** : pré-slash, gen, Unresolved Romantic Tension, curtain fic, domestic, un peu d'emotional hurt/comfort

 **Commentaire** : Je n'ai pas encore décidé combien de chapitres aurait cette petite histoire. Ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup d'action, le but ici est d'explorer la vie quotidienne et les petites frustrations qui l'accompagne, avec un soupçon de romance (qui finira bien entendu par se déclarer davantage vers la fin)

* * *

Les courses au super-marché était l'une des routines préférées de Genos. Il aimait chercher tous les produits de la liste, en fonction des différentes promotions proposées par le magasin, tandis que Saitama choisissait les aliments soigneusement. Il tripotait les légumes et les fruits, les examinant et les soupesant pour essayer de deviner combien de temps ils tiendraient au réfrigérateur. L'objectif était de faire les commissions le moins possible dans le mois, en respectant un budget très serré.

C'était une aide que Genos fournissait volontiers, car malgré le fait qu'il paye amplement son loyer, il se sentait toujours redevable envers son maître. L'apprentissage qu'il effectuait à ses côtés n'avait pas de prix.

Les produits frais étant néanmoins assez chers, il fallait se résoudre à acheter quelques conserves et surgelés. Ce n'était vraiment que par soucis pécunier, non pas par paresse, car Genos pouvait cuisiner n'importe quel ingrédient comme un expert. Il avait téléchargé sur son disque dur des centaines de recettes exprès pour pouvoir préparer tout ce que son maître pourrait lui demander.

Certes, il ne lui demandait jamais rien. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre des initiatives. La plupart du temps, elles étaient bien reçues.

Genos était donc en train de comparer deux boîtes de champignon au contenu similaire, mais au prix distinct. Il tentait d'analyser la qualité des produits, sauf qu'évidemment il en était incapable sans les goûter. Sans doute que son maître lui dirait de prendre la moins chère, mais il la soupçonnait d'être moins remplie que l'autre, ce qui en terme de rapport poids-prix, revenait finalement au même.

Dans l'impossibilité de se décider, il entreprit de chercher Saitama parmi les rayons, afin de requérir son avis.

Il découvrit ce dernier en train de récupérer un paquet de céréales – une marque connue, ce qui était étonnant de la part d'un économe comme son maître – placé en haut du présentoir. Il s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre, et Genos s'avança, sur le point de lui faire savoir qu'il pouvait s'en emparer pour lui, lorsque Saitama empoigna la boîte et la tendit à une jeune femme qui attendait près de lui.

Genos se figea. Les céréales rejoignirent le panier de la jeune femme et elle remercia Saitama. Celui-ci se passa une main gênée sur la nuque en assurant – humblement, comme à son habitude – que ce n'était rien.

La fille s'en alla, mais Saitama avait ce petit sourire innocent que Genos ne lui connaissait qu'en de rares occasions, dans lesquels étaient souvent impliqués soit l'opportunité de participer à un combat intéressant, soit la découverte de soldes inattendues sur quelque chose que Saitama désirait acheter.

L'impression que le sourire soit destiné à cette inconnue plutôt qu'à un légume ou à un ennemi assombrit l'humeur de Genos. Lorsque la femme passa à quelques mètres de lui dans l'allée principale, il lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle ne remarqua même pas.

\- Hey Genos !

L'interpellé de tourna en direction de la voix de son maître, comme un oiseau au son d'un appeau.

Saitama le désignait du doigt.

\- Tu fais quoi avec ces deux boîtes dans les mains ?

L'adolescent cligna des yeux.

\- Ah heu...je ne savais pas laquelle prendre.

\- Celle-ci est meilleure, déclara Saitama en prenant la conserve pour la mettre dans son panier. Il y en a plus dedans aussi, alors même si elle coûte un peu plus cher, ça vaut le coup.

Il ne souriait plus, ayant retrouvé son masque neutre. Genos ne répondit rien, se contentant de suivre.

\- Je crois qu'on a tout, déclara son maître. On peut aller à la caisse.


	2. Fans

Ce n'était pas inhabituel que Genos se fasse aborder par des filles. Même avant de devenir célèbre, il faisait déjà de l'effet à la gente féminine – et peut-être masculine, mais c'était plus discret sans doute, car Saitama n'avait pas remarqué.

Pourtant Genos ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça. Saitama comprenait que Genos ne recherchait pas de relation il comprenait ça à un niveau très intime, lui-même n'ayant que peu d'attrait pour ce genre de chose. Mais même dans ces conditions, la façon qu'avait Genos de rester stoïque devant ses fans était à la fois impressionnante et surtout désarmante.

Saitama ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'envier. Il n'éprouvait rien de négatif envers Genos – il avait des fans, il les méritait – mais un sentiment doux-amer envers lui-même. Il s'était inscrit au registre national des héros en se formant quelque fantasmes dans la tête, et ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas réalisés – pas pour lui en tout cas. Il y avait de quoi être déçu.

Il n'avait pas commencé sa carrière de héros pour la reconnaissance du public. Toutefois, l'idée d'être acclamé par une horde de filles délicates lui plaisait. C'était une forme de victoire qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté, et même s'il avait conscience du degrés de futilité de ce désir, ça ne l'empêchait nullement de l'alimenter.

« J'aimerais bien en avoir aussi... », déclara-t-il en regardant les jeunes filles s'en aller en gloussant après que Genos leur ai signé un autographe.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui pour le l'observer avec cette intensité toute particulière qu'il n'avait que pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez avoir, Maître ?

Saitama haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Des fans. Elles sont mignonnes, et quand elles t'ont vu, elles sont devenues toutes rouges, c'était...ah...

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le lointain. Il pouvait rêver de ça. Ce n'était pas inaccessible, et pourtant malgré ses efforts, il n'y arrivait pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui manquait.

\- Tu as vu, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Elles n'arrivaient presque pas à parler et n'osaient carrément pas te regarder dans les yeux...

Son attention revînt sur Genos il remarqua enfin que ce dernier avait l'air contrarié. Il s'en étonna :

\- Je ne dis pas ça parce que je veux te voler tes fans, tu sais ?, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je sais Maître. Vous n'être pas aussi mesquin, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix étonnement douce.

\- Alors pourquoi cet air soucieux ?, demanda Saitama en lui posant une main sur l'épaule – depuis le temps, il n'était plus du tout surpris par la froideur du métal, il s'y était habitué.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux en fronçant davantage les sourcils. Saitama le connaissait bien : il devinait que Genos essayait d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait avant de parler, et aussi de se recomposer une façade neutre.

\- Ça va Genos, tu n'as pas besoin de...

\- Vous mériteriez d'en avoir, Maître, mais vous savez...elles ne sont intéressées que par mon physique et je...je pense que vous méritez mieux. Vous méritez quelqu'un qui vous admire pour ce que vous faites...pour qui vous êtes.

Les yeux de Genos étaient aussi cybernétiques que le reste de son corps, ce qui rendait son regard difficilement expressif. Cependant, en l'observant plus attentivement, Saitama pouvait deviner combien le sujet l'enflammait. Ses pupilles se transformaient, signe que son processeur essayait d'analyser des critères qu'il était seul à voir, peut-être en faisant des recoupement avec des données sauvegardées – Saitama n'avait jamais cherché à savoir comment Genos appréhendait le monde, mais ça devait clairement être différent d'un être humain. Et pourtant, il avait des réactions vraiment typiques et faciles à déchiffrer pour qui le connaissait bien. Ce qui était son cas.

Néanmoins, Saitama préféra faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué. C'était plus facile que de s'interroger sur les raisons qui poussaient Genos à être aussi gentil seulement avec lui.

\- Ouais, grogna-t-il en passant son bras autour des épaules larges de l'adolescent. Bah, ça viendra quand ça viendra.

Il n'y croyait pas lui-même, mais il voulait faire un effort pour son disciple. C'était plus important que n'importe quelle fan.


	3. Rêve

C'était un rêve et il le savait dès le début.

Depuis qu'il était devenu cyborg, il ne faisait plus que des rêves « lucides ». Ses captures de réalité sensorielle lui interdisaient toute errance dans des paradis virtuels et imaginaires.

Pourtant certains univers issus de son seul cerveau, de ses désirs et de ses craintes, auraient mérité meilleur traitement. Il aurait parfois aimé oublier les alertes sur les écrans de ses paupières closes, qui lui rappelaient sans cesse que les scènes de retrouvailles avec ses parents n'étaient jamais que des chimères - et il le savait, bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais ne pouvait-il se perdre quelques instants dans ces illusions douces-amères qu'il créait lui-même pour se réconforter ?

Aussi, ce rêve-ci, celui qu'il était en train de faire, n'était pas différent; hormis le fait qu'il éveillait en lui quelque chose d'intrigant : il s'agissait d'une émotion un peu spéciale, empreinte de sensualité, de _sensitivité -_ alors même que Genos ne possédait plus les sens humains de sa tendre jeunesse - mais aussi d'exultation, et d'affection. Elle provoquait une forme d'excitation vive, rentrée, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle ressentie au combat. C'était comme une reconnaissance, l'impression d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour, peut-être quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu sans pouvoir l'admettre à voix haute.

Il s'y serait volontiers noyé, et sans la moindre amertume, s'il n'y avait eu ses capteurs lui signalant que tout était faux, mais très agréable. Cela l'empêchait de sombrer totalement.

Son rêve le présentait allongé, et se concentrait sur les baisers que Saitama lui offrait tranquillement, calmement. C'était incongru, et pourtant l'aspect, la vision du rêve, était claire et précise, très nette, comme un instant photographié en qualité haute définition.

Ses récepteurs thermiques ne lui renvoyaient aucune information, pourtant il percevait le toucher, dans sa tête, et il le voyait, il voyait les lèvres de son maître se poser sur lui, alors qu'il ne possédait même plus de peau à cet endroit.

Les baisers démarrèrent sur le dessus de son pied - cette chose lourde et inesthétique. Personne ne pouvait aimer ça.

Cela n'arrêtait pourtant pas le moins du monde son maître, qui poursuivit sa progression, sans se presser, jusqu'à la cheville, très lentement. Ce n'était pas une course, ce n'était pas pour faire monter la tension. C'était simplement un message, et chaque baiser était un argument dans l'explication que Saitama faisait à Genos pour lui faire comprendre que la disgrâce cybernétique de son apparence n'avait jamais compté à ses yeux. Que lui, et lui seul comptait.

En silence, baiser après baiser, il complimentait son corps, en soutenant son pied et son tibia d'une main ferme, embrassant délicatement l'acier et les divers polymères jusqu'à la jointure du genou, avec ses écrous saillants. Et il y avait une telle révérence, un tel respect dans ses gestes, que Genos n'en pouvait plus de regarder. Il avait honte, honte de la satisfaction qu'il prenait dans la réalisation de son fantasme - à savoir celui d'être accepté et de ne pas avoir à prouver quoique ce soit, juste exister. Un frisson hérissa le duvet soyeux de sa nuque.

L'intérieur de son genou était richement innervé, ce qui le rendait plus sensible aussi. Il sursauta quand les doigts l'effleurèrent - sauf qu'il n'était plus sensible nulle part, plus sensible du tout.

Alors pourquoi sentait-il le cœur qu'il n'avait plus tambouriner si fort dans sa poitrine ?

Saitama - il n'osait l'appeler ainsi qu'en rêve - traça un chemin de baisers paresseux sur sa cuisse. Il s'arrêta au niveau des rouages du ventre, où tout n'était que bourdonnements inorganiques, viscères artificielles et mécanique huileuse.

Genos comprenait intimement que son corps puisse révulser. Il n'en était pas fier mais il n'en était pas gêné non plus. Simplement, il ne ressemblait pas à la personne qu'il était vraiment. Dans sa tête.

Il ne pouvait même pas concevoir que son maître puisse apprécier cette réalité distordue de lui-même, faite de métal et de plastiques.

Cependant, les baisers continuèrent de grimper.

"Arrêtez." aurait pu dire Genos, mais il avait la gorge nouée; en plus il ne voulait pas que ça s'interrompe.

Le visage de Saitama était contre son torse, contre ses pales de ventilation, mais surtout presque en face de ses lèvres.

Genos se rendit compte avec un certain degré de stupeur que c'était ce qu'il désirait. Qu'une fois face à face, il pourrait l'enlacer, aussi étroitement que possible, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire - d'autant que c'était un rêve.

Il avait craint un instant que, de part sa composante sensuelle, le rêve ne lui manifeste un excès de libido mal placé qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'éprouvait pas d'attrait sexuel dans la vraie vie et ignorait si c'était quelque chose avec quoi il était né, ou s'il s'agissait d'une conséquence de sa métamorphose. Quoi qu'il en soit, il détestait l'idée que son subconscient puisse trahir ses sentiments sur le sujet en lui faisant éprouver des désirs qu'il ne ressentait pas durant l'éveil.

Ce serait une trahison qui détruirait ses certitudes, la confiance en soi qu'il avait réussi à acquérir au contact de Saitama, de son indifférence pour ses particularités, de son acceptation entière et sans condition.

Leur bouche se rencontrèrent au moment où la pensée jaillissait comme une fleur dans l'esprit de Genos "J'aime vraiment cette personne.", et c'était comme d'apprendre à respirer, c'était comme si c'était vital, important. Il se fichait bien que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, l'émotion derrière était profonde. Elle était véridique.

Il poussa un gémissement de détresse en s'apercevant que les images se délitaient, et il se réveilla dans un sursaut de rechignement.

Aussitôt, un accablement pesant l'envahit, parce qu'à côté de lui, Saitama semblait dormir paisiblement, sans avoir conscience un seul instant de ce qu'il traversait.

Cela resterait un secret qui resterait tapi dans les méandres de son disque dur.

Malgré l'impossibilité physiologique de cette sensation, il avait l'impression que sa poitrine se comprimait, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Il s'empressa de quitter son futon le plus discrètement qu'il put, et s'échappa, furtif comme une ombre, sur le balcon pour prendre l'air - bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin.

...

La lueur de l'unique réverbère encore allumé de la rue se refléta brièvement sur le visage inexpressif de Saitama. Ses cils frémirent alors qu'il espionnait Genos en faisant toujours mine de dormir.

Évidemment, Genos était trop bouleversé pour remarquer quoique ce soit...

* * *

J'aimerais bien dédier ce chapitre à Cinensis, puisqu'il m'a fortement inspiré sur ce chapitre. Je doute qu'il tombe jamais sur mon modeste travail de toute façon, alors je peux bien faire cette petite dédicace en toute discrétion ;)


End file.
